Do you love me?
by Anime4u2
Summary: He thought he had everything he ever wanted, until a certain someone opened his eyes. But when a bet makes him fall in love, what will he do? Kai&Mariah. R&R! NEW CHAPTER UP! Kai and Mariah stranded! Oh what will they ever do... grins
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Do you love me?**

_A world divided by darkness and light, both alike in dignity. In a ship, where our tale begins. From ancient grudge, break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of two of these foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers, bound by fate, become masters of each other, and take control of their own lives, though one is lost, but never forgotten. Whose misadventure piteous overthrows. Doth with a death, and then with a life. Began an era, a spirit re-born, though never the same as the spirit who conceived of it, and from this form, a love remembered, a lover never lost, and a time un-forgotten. And now, within the chapters of this tale, shall there be told, a story of woe, and love evermore._

_"Do you love me?" She asked him with a glint of hope in her eyes. He had been so cold hearted. She would never really understand him. His mahogany eyes that she often got lost in. Oh, how she hoped for the same feelings to be returned to her. But it was impossible, or so she thought. 'Just say yes' She found herself thinking miserably. He looked deep into her eyes. Those yellow cat-like ones. If anyone had told him seven years ago, about this situation he would have thought they were crazy but now, he heard himself say, "Yes." _

_We all know the famous stories about love. Romeo and Juliet, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, and other classical stories of love blossoming everywhere but this certain story is about two certain people. _

_This story contains, tears, betrayals, love, mystery, angst, and most of all love…this story is of Mariah… _

_..…And her Kai_

**- Anime4u2 **

Disclaimer: I don't own be blade nor it's characters, this disclaimer will only appear over here and once so any songs in this story don't belong to me either and once again neither does the show nor it's characters.


	2. The begining of a fairytale

**Do You Love Me?**

****

**Chapter One: The Beginning of a fairytale**

"Hey Ray. Over here." Screamed Mariah from upon of the dock of the ship. "Oh, there you are." Said Ray finally getting a sight of Mariah.  It had been 6 years since the Blade breakers won the World Cup Championships. They were all on their 19s to 20. They were heading for a tournament. They haven't seen each other since the last World Cup Championships. The White Tigers, The Demolition Boys, The All-Starz, The Majestics, The Dark Bladers, and some other teams were going to compete too.

"I've missed you so much." Said Ray as him and his team headed towards the White Tiger team. "I'm hungry." Complained Tyson as his stomach had grumbled.  "You're always hungry." Complained Kenny.  "Let's do something!" Whined Max as he looked at his non-active teammates.

"Hey look it's the Blade breakers." Said Gary with his mouth full of food. "Watch where your food goes you over grown numskull." Complained Kevin. With all the commotion Lee and Kai just talked quietly. Nobody noticed what Ray and Mariah were doing.

"I've missed you soooo much." Said Mariah putting her arm on Ray's neck. "Me too." Said Ray putting his hands on her waist. Ray was about to kiss Mariah on the cheek when they got everyone's attention. "Way to go Ray." Shouted Tyson. "Dude, nice going." Said Max smiling.  "Leave it to Ray to impress girls." Said Kenny smiling. "Oo Mariah has a boyfriend." Teased Kevin endlessly. "Way to go couz." Said the smiling Lee. Kai just smirked his ever so well-known smirk while Gray scratched his head having no idea what was going on.

"Shut up." Said Ray blushing. "We were just saying hi." Said Mariah trying to cover up what Ray and her were doing. "Yeah, sure." Said Kevin. "Anyways we should all head for our cabins, since this ship ride is two weeks long we might as well rest first." Said Kenny. Every one agreed, really not in the mode to argue. They all headed for their own cabins.

"What is your cabin number Mariah?" Ray asked as he stopped her by holding on to her wrist. "Oh, it's cabin 1027. Why?" asked Mariah? "Wow mine is 1028, that means we are next to each other." Said Ray happily. "Let's go find our cabins." Said Mariah.  "Okay." Agreed Ray.

They both found out their cabins and went on the upper deck of the ship for some fresh air. "Uh, Ray tell me did you ever fall in love?" Asked Mariah. "Not really." Said Ray after thinking for a moment, she had indeed totally caught him of guard. "So what would we call our relationship?" Asked Mariah suspiciously. "Gee… well…I don't know. Maybe just a childhood crush." Said Ray truthfully. He just hoped that it wasn't too harsh.  "Well, I just want to tell you that if you ever fall in love with someone else I'll be there to help you win her heart." Said Mariah happily. "Thanks Mariah, you're a good friend." Ray said grinning. "No problem, because ever since The World Championships Beyblade Tournament I had a feeling that we weren't meant to be." Said Mariah quietly.  "Funny, I had the same feeling." Ray answered.

And just as in cue, something happened as if it were destiny. The young pair of newfound friends were walking when suddenly someone had bumped into Ray. "Ouch." Said Ray in pain as his bright yellow eyes flashed forward to see the intruder. "Sorry." Replied the person, she happened to be a girl. She had long wavy black hair, with gorgeous emerald green eyes, which stood out among her pale skin; she was not too short nor too long just… perfect. At least that's what Ray thought. "Um, Hey I'm Riley." Said the girl the unknown girl as a greeting towards the pair in front of her. Ray was still staring at her unable to say anything. "Um…Hey I'm Mariah and this is Ray." Said Mariah still a little disappointed that Ray and her weren't really meant to be after all. "Oh, are you the blade breaker Ray." Said Riley. Ray nodded still speechless.

"Hey, look out." Said a voice. A boy with a skateboard crashed into Riley. Lucky for her, Ray caught her before she could hit the ground. They both looked at each other's eyes for a long time. "Um…so Riley you wanna hang out sometime. "Said the blushing Ray. "Sure how about tonight's Christmas party, in the ship." Riley replied. "Sure." He answered. With that, Riley walked away leaving a fuming Mariah, though she had wiped off her jealousy as soon as Ray looked at her.

"Well looks like someone found their love." Teased Mariah. "Mariah!! You're not helping." Whined Ray. "Don't worry we still have 5 hours. Go and rest and I'll come to your room and fix you up." Said Mariah smiling. Ray nodded and smiled and headed for his room. Suddenly tears fell out of Mariah's eyes. "It's okay, maybe you weren't meant to be." She thought. Still sobbing she ran to her cabin. Not knowing that five pair of eyes were watching her run out of the ship. Not knowing that five pair of eyes witnessed the whole situation.

"Ohh looks like the pink haired kitty has been betrayed by her black haired vampire." Said a certain red head as he burst out laughing like a maniac. The certain boy had fiery red hair, and sky blue eyes. He also happened to be a very serious blader, and extremely stubborn. His name happened to be Johnny Macgregor. "Oh stuff is stuff it Macgregor." Said a tall boy, with pale skin, green evergreen eyes, and red hair but not quite as raging red as the Johnny.

"Honestly Tala. All of us have been fighting for five years who should be our team captain, for this secret team we have created. But the answer is right in front of us" Said a tall boy with brown hair, and an attitude that drove girls away from him. The boy revealed as Tala, had a blank look on his face. "Let me explain." Said an annoying voice. This certain boy had green hair and mischievous eyes. He was the shortest and the youngest of all. But never let his size, and innocents get in the way, for he was the master of trouble making. His name was Kevin.

"Look two years after The World Tournaments us five created this team. We all happened to be at the same place and were beyblading to get better. We all took beyblading seriously unlike our teammates. And we all lived for winning. So we created this team, which we called the "**Eliminators**" but we kept our identity a secret. Every time we battled, we wore cloaks up to our heads, so the world wouldn't know it's us. But we have been fighting for five years, for who to be our captain. Even though we won all 154 tournaments we entered, we never had a captain. I mean, we a have a member, and each of us are from a world-class team. I am from the White Tigers, Johnny from the Majestics, Tala from the Demolition Boys, Michel from the All-Starz, and from the blade breakers we have-." But Kevin was cut of by Tala.

"Can you get to the POINT!" said Tala impatiently. Michel answered him, this time. "Look the answer is simple. All five of us witnessed Ray and Mariah's break up. And so this is it. We are supposed to win Mariah's heart. The first one to make Mariah fall in love with them wins. The first one to make her you're girl friend wins." Said Michel smirking. They all nodded in agreement. "But why not, make it a bet too." Said Tala slyly.

"We each give five hundred bucks, and the captain position to the winner. Agreed?" asked Tala. Four of the member nodded. "So there's our bet and competitions. The first one to make Mariah theirs wins." Said Tala smirking. Four heads nodded, and then they all turned to the fifth member. The blue, and silver haired, mahogany-eyed boy smirked.

So… you're in?" Johnny asked. "If it's a bet, a competitions, and captain. I am in.," said the blue haired smirking.  "Way to go Kai." Said Michel. Kai smirked. 'Yep... This was going to be FUN!!' he thought.

****

Meanwhile Mariah at her cabin was muttering reassuring word to herself. "Cheer up Mariah. Your best friend found his soul mate, you should be happy." she assured herself. Suddenly a knock was heard in her door.

"Mariah open up. I saw what happened. I wanna help." Said a voice.  "This voice, it's familiar. But it couldn't be any of her teammates. This voice was a strong yet emotional voice." Mariah got up from her bed and started to walk towards the door.

"_It's okay maybe you weren't meant to be."_ She thought still waking.

Mariah opened her door. There reviled the person who was knocking. The person who had cared enough to turn up to comfort her. Mariah gasped. She was SURPRISED!!!!!!

**To be continued…**

**- Anime4u2 **


	3. Blessed

**Do You Love Me?**

**Chapter Two: Blessed**

Mariah opened her door. There reviled the person who was knocking. The person who cared enough to come down and comfort her. Mariah gasped. Boy, she was SURPRISED!!!!!! The person who cared was the cold hearted yet surprisingly caring **_KAI!!_**

"Umm… May I come in?" said Kai in an uneasy and nervous voice. 'Wait a minute? Since when did _Kai _become nervous and caring? This was _way _weird.' Mariah found herself thinking as he motioned her room. "Sure." Said Mariah still surprised and shocked to think straight and ask him why he was here. She sat on her bed while Kai sat on the coach.

"Um… listen Mariah I saw what happened. I kinda had the feeling that would happen, anyways." Said Kai feeling weird to talk to a girl for the first time, without being rude to her. 'God, the things he had to do to be the captain.' "Oh, so you saw." Said Mariah sadly. "And heard." He added not realizing his mistake soon enough as he saw the beauty in front of him look down at the floor very sad. "Listen, I am worried. I know this isn't like me, but..." His voice trailed off as he heard a knock at the door. "Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh!! What will we say if they found you in here." panicked Mariah.

"I have to hide." Kai said quickly trying to calm the girl down. "But where." Asked Mariah nervously. "Mariah open the DAMN door." Emily's voice was suddenly heard from the other side. "Now what do we do?" Asked Kai. "Well, you can't go to the bathroom, kitchen, closet or another place cause I haven't unlocked them yet. And I have to get the keys from the registry desk. Which is on the third floor, and that door is the only way out and if I open it they'll see you." Explained Mariah all in one breath. "I get the point." Kai noted glaring at her.

"Mariah." Said Lee angrily. "OPEN the door." He said as he banged into the door HARD!! For a moment it almost looked like it was going to fall apart. "In here." Said Mariah quickly as she pushed Kai under the bed. Kai got under the bed as soon as Mariah had opened the door finding Lee's angry face and everyone else's worried face. She let everyone in her room one by on.

"What TOOK you so long?" enquired the impatient Tyson. "Yeah, we were worried there back then." Said Max. "Oh I was changing my clothes." Lied Mariah hoping that none of them looked at her eyes, which was usually her weak spot since you could easily detect her emotions only by looking at them. "Listen Mariah, we heard about you and Ray." Said Oliver finally breaking the clear silence. "Yea, that's why we came here to check on you." Said Eddy. Mariah smiled at her friends, glad that even though she hadn't found the 'one' she still had her friends "I'm fine guys." She assured them.

Mariah was glad that all her friends came to check on her. Except Ray that is. Heck, even the rotten old, sour pants, Kai came to comfort her. Along with all of the Majestics, All-Starzs, Blade Breakers, White Tigers, Dark Bladers, and The Demolition Boys. But what really caught her mind was Kai…

"Hello!! Earth to Mariah, you there." said Ian, waving a hand in front of her. Sure, after the World Championships the Demolition Boys became more 'human'. They were all taken to a special place where they were taught to have emotions and feelings. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking." She said blushing of embarrassment. "Mariah, if you have any problems, just tell us. Cause we are your friends. We'll try to help you for sure." Said Michael giving one of his charming smiles, which most girls would die at. 'This better work. I better win this girly's heart to be captain.' He thought.

"Thanks Michael." Said Mariah smiling warmly. But unfortunately, Mariah wasn't one of those girls. "So Mariah, remember if you ever need a boyfriend I'm there for you." Said Enrique winking. Johnny glared at Enrique. 'God!! Stupid, Enrique is gonna ruin my plan.' Though Johnny angrily.

"Enrique, ENOUGH with your rubbish, which is what YOU call 'FLIRTING'." Said Robert disgusted. "Chill Robert, just cause you are not as good looking as me, doesn't mean you always have to be soooo jealous of me." Said Enrique. "I am NOT jealous of you. How uncouth of you to think that." Stated Robert in a VERY formal way.

"Shesh Robert, enough with your UNCOUTH stuff." Said the always-annoyed Johnny. "Why, Jonathan Macgregor, you have no right to talk to ME like that. I am your leader." Said Robert surprised. 'Oh yes, but I do. You just watch, when I become captain of The 'Eliminators' we'll see who's "Uncouth".' Johnny thought glaring at Robert. "Yea SURE. Unluckily we got the king of UNCOUTH for a leader. I'm a lone fighter, and I soooo don't need you guys. But no, dose anyone listen to me. I DON'T THINK SO!!" Shouted Johnny. "Relax you guys, we're supposed to be a team." Said Oliver trying to break the fight. "Well I'm leaving." stated Johnny. "I am too. Excuse me and my fellow teammate for his unacceptable behavior." apologized Robert leaving as well.

"Well, we better leave as well." Said Lee as everyone followed him out of the door. "You coming Emily?" asked Max. "Nah. I wanna talk to Mariah for a sec." Emily answered as the rest had left her room and closed the door behind them.

"So tell me Mari, what exactly happened." Said Emily sitting beside Mariah on the bed. "Well…" Mariah started. Mariah told Emily what happened with Ray and her for the next 20 minutes. "Are you sure your okay." Asked Emily as she put her hand on Mariah's shoulder. Mariah could smell the perfume Emily was wearing. "Yea. Thanks though." She answered.

"Yo Mariah." Said Enrique as he burst through the door. "Don't forget there is a ball dance in the ship today. So I was thinking you wanna come with me." Enrique said blushing. "I'll think about it Eny-poo." Said Mariah laughing when she called him _Eny-poo_. That's usually girly girls call him. "Kay bye then." He said as he disappeared behind the door.

"Oh, looks like Eny-poo finally got a crush on someone for REAL this time." Teased Emily. "Oh, shut up." Said Mariah. Emily was rocking her legs when one of her hit something under the bed. 'Oh shit, I can't believe Emily wears perfume in her shoes too.' thought Kai under the bed. Emily's shoe had hit his nose. He sneezed.

"What was that?" Emily asked her violet eyes growing wide in fear of intruder. "Oh that was me sneezing." Lied Mariah. "Oh, okay I gotta go. Catch you later." She said heading for the door. "Kay." Mariah answered as her best friend had slammed the door leaving Mariah with _Kai… _

"Kai, get up." Said Mariah, as she made sure no one was near her cabin door. Then she locked the door. "Took you long enough." Said Kai. "Sorry." Said Mariah. Kai smiled. 'Oh my gosh, did he just smile at me. He looks soooo cute. OKAY where did that come from.' Thought Mariah as she found herself blushing as the mahogany-eyed blader in front of her.

"Cya. I guess I'll see you at the dance." he said. "Yea." She said. With that he left her room, leaving her asking herself a million questions. 'GOD! I must be blessed. I left one perfect guy, and I think I am falling for another.' Mariah thought dreamily.

**To be continued…**

**- Anime4u2 **


	4. Love can move you

**Do You Love Me? **

**Chapter Three: Love can move you **

_"Oh gosh what am I gonna wear?" _Panicked Mariah. After taking her keys for the bathroom, kitchen, closet, living room and etc. from the registry counter, she was deciding on what to wear. Okay correction, she was PANICKING on what to wear. FINALLY she picked something to wear. It was something beautiful, but simple. A simple yet beautiful baby pink skirt with and white tank top. And to top it all of she wore a white netted over coat-shirt over it, which instead of buttoning she tied the ends together for it to hold together. She wore light pink heels, and red lipstick, with a touch of mascara. She tied her long straight pink beautiful hair in a messy yet neat bun at the back with her favorite pink bow. She looked absolutely natural and beautiful.

"Mariah." Called Emily as she knocked the door. Mariah opened the door and there reviled Emily in her Party dress. "Oh, Emmy…" Mariah gasped. She was speechless. Emily looked nothing like herself.

Instead of her 'geeky' glasses (AN: sorry, couldn't help it.) She wore purple contact lenses. She wore a shiny/glittery white long dress with slits cut at the end. She wore high white heel shoes, with light pink lipstick, dark black mascara. She curled the bottom part of her hair into bouncy curls. And that pink blush on her cheeks made her look like a model, and not the book/computer worm she was.

"You look awesome." Said Mariah speechless. "Not as much as you." Emily replied. "Right." Mariah replied with one of her eyebrows rising up as she found herself rolling her eyes at her modest friend. "So who did all this? I'm gazillion percent sure you didn't. You don't even know what's a lipstick." Said the giggling Mariah. "Ha, ha, it's soooo funny I forgot to laugh." Emily said sarcastically. "No, seriously." Said Mariah calming down. "Riley." Said Emily.

"Oh..." Replied Mariah darkly. Even though she and Ray 'broke up' her name brought Mariah a cold side. She just HATED Riley. Okay it's more like DESPITED Riley. That name brought tears to her eyes. "Mmmari… You kay?" Asked the worried Emily as her best friend's face had suddenly darkened as if it was the end of the world. "Yea… I'm fine." Assured Mariah.

"OHMYGOSH!!" Mariah screamed in panic. "WHAT?" Emily panicked. "I promised Ray to help him 'win' Riley's heart. I gotta go." She said as she ran out of the door. "Wha-." Said Emily cluelessly as she soon found herself alone in the room.

**_Inside's Ray's room:_**

"Kay, Ray. Remember give her this white rose as soon as you take her hand and 'gently' kiss it." Said Mariah giving him the rose. Ray nodded. He was actually nervous to death. Mariah had helped him pick out what to wear. And now she was giving him the last minute instructions in what to do. "Thanks, Mari. I don't know what I'll do with out you." He said smiling. "It's okay. But remember I need this kind of help when I find 'the one' " she said smiling.

"Anyways, what are friends for?" She said with a warm smile. They both hugged in a friendly way. They both arrived at the ballroom at the same time. Ray was a nervous wreck. "What if she HATES what I wore?" Panicked Ray. "You look great." Mariah assured him as she looked again at what Ray wore.

He had his hair up in his regular ponytail with his favorite bandana. He wore a black shiny dinner jacket with black pants. He wore a black t-shirt inside his dinner jacket. With black shoes. He looked awesome, even though his clothing wasn't 'all that'.

"Ray!!" said a familiar voice. "Riley." Said Ray smiling like an idiot. Riley wore royal red long dress, with sparkles on it. She was red high heels, and tons of make up. She had her hair up in a high bun, with bits of hair sticking out in all directions. Not that much but pretty. Ray took her hand and gently kissed it. Then handed her the beautiful white rose, just like Mariah said to. "For me?" gasped Riley. 'DUH!!' Mariah thought in her mind. "Yea..." Said Ray blushing. They both locked their arms together and went to the dance floor to dance.

"Hey Mariah." Said a voice. Mariah turned around to find Emily and Max dancing together. She waved at the young couple. 'How cute.' She thought. 'They are made for each other.' She thought as a warm smile spread across her face. "Hey Mariah." Said a soft, warm male voice.

"Oh hey, Eny-poo." Mariah teased without looking back. She was sure it was him. Enrique smiled. He loved it when she called him that. Those two annoying words that any girl from the street could say in their annoying voice seemed to come out naturally out of her mouth. He didn't know if it was a crush, but it sure felt like love.

"You wanna dance?" he asked. "Not now. Why don't we sit on one of the tables and order something. Then maybe we can afterwards." Said Mariah. "Sure. Anything is fine with me." He said. Enrique and Mariah sat down on a near by table. A waiter gave them both menus to look at. While Enrique's gaze was at the menu, Mariah's was somewhere else. Her yellow eyes were searching the room for a certain mahogany ones.

**_20 minutes later:_**

Kai Hiwatri entered the ballroom of the ship he was staying at. He felt hundreds of eyes gazing at him in admiration. Mostly the girls for wanting to date him and the guys for wanting to be friends with the famous blader Kai Hiwatri. Ignoring the gazes, he was trying to find a certain pink haired girl.

Mariah beamed as she saw Kai entering the ballroom. Her heart was beating really fast, she was sure it skipped a beat in all this excitement. She was sure Enrique could hear it too. But she couldn't help it. She was in love. Or so she thought.

'Is he the one?' her mind asked her. 'Maybe not Mariah. You just got out of a relationship are you sure you're for another one?' her mind kept on asking her. 'OH JUST ENJOY THE FREAKIN PARTY!!!!' another side of her mind screamed. 'Oh, alright.' She mumbled as she sighed.

"Did ya say somethin' Mari?" asked Enrique. "Huh, oh ya…I mean no.... I mean… Oh never mind." She said. "Um… okay." He answered. As Kai was walking down the grand stairs of the grand ballroom, he finally caught a glimpse of pink hair.

'Oh dang, she's talking to that git of a Enrique.' Kai thought. Somehow Kai had the urge to strangle lil' ol' Enrique-poo right there in front of everyone. But he somehow managed to hold it back. 'HOLD IT!! Was that jealousy?' he asked in his mind. It was something he never felt before. But then why was he feeling it now? 'I mean, I possibly can't be _in_ love, cause this thing is just supposed to be a stupid bet.' He thought angrily.

Kai climbed down the stairs and was about to head off to Mariah's direction when some unknown girl came to him and asked him to dance with her. Being the gentlemen he agreed. Well, not really. It was one of his many evil plans, for Mariah to be running for him. 'What's one dance? It's not like it's the end of the world.' He thought.

_But little did he know that one little dance could break someone's heart. _

"What the HECK, why is he dancing with that…that? 'CREATURE'." Mariah mumbled. "You said something?" Enrique asked her. "Oh, no." Said Mariah smiling warmly. Kai smiled as Mariah glared daggers at the girl he was dancing with. 'She looks so cute when she's mad.' He thought. 'Okay where did that come from?"

'Why the heck is she smiling at ENRIQUE?" To make matters worse Kai and his partner danced around Mariah and Enrique's table. A little plan Kai made up to make Mariah jealous. 'WHAT!! Planning games are we? Well, two can play at that game.' Thought Mariah angrily. To make matters EVEN worse she started to talk to Enrique, smile at him and laugh really loud with him and even flirt with him. That got Kai over board. He was almost heading towards Enrique to beat the living hell out of him, when something stopped him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it will be Christmas in approximately one hour and 30 minutes. So Enjoy, enjoy and ENJOY!!!" said the cheerful host. Instead of 'enjoying' both Kai and Mariah glared daggers at each other not knowing what an eventful night this was going to be.

- **Anime4u2 **

**To be continued…**


	5. Stolen Glances

**Do you love me? **

**Chapter Four: Stolen Glances **

After both Mariah and Enrique were done their meals they decided to do something else. Suddenly a girl appeared and asked Enrique to dance with her. He glanced at Mariah and she nodded with a smile.

"Um… Okay, sure." He answered to the girl. Mariah smiled at the 'couple' dancing. "Hey, Mariah." Said a voice. Mariah turned around and saw Ray with his 'girlfriend' **_RILEY!_** "Oh, hey there Ray… Riley.' Said Mariah with a smile but more like a glare towards to Riley. "Yo, listen Mariah, I'm gonna go to the dock of the ship to rest a while. You know how I get when I dance for a long time. So why don't you and Riley talk while I go get some fresh air." Said Ray. But before Mariah could answer Ray left them both and headed for the dock.

"So I guess it's just you and me. Eh?" said Riley grabbing a chair. "Yeah." Mariah said looking down. Have you ever noticed that you're shoes are sometimes SO fascinating? "So…." Riley said once again attempting to start the conversation. Mariah gave her a blank look, "So?" She asked rather rudely. After what it seemed eternity the silence was finally broken, "Okay stop." Said Riley frustrated. Silence followed by a glare, and silence, glare, silence.. yes you've guessed it.. a glare. "STOP!" Mariah shouted. _Silence._ Both girls glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay, NOW I'm relaxed." Said Riley laughing. "Yeah." Agreed Mariah nodding her head. "I mean there is no use competing. Ray's obviously yours, 100%." Said Mariah smiling warmly. "You really think? I mean do you think he likes me?" asked Riley.

"Of course, I mean I've never seen the guy panic so much over what to wear. I've known him since I was born. And believe me he never panics, until now that is. I'm usually the one.' Said Mariah feeling naturally free to talk to Riley. "REALLY? Gee, thanks Mariah." Said Riley happily. "You're welcome. Anyways you're lucky Ray likes you and all that and that you found true love. I mean I'm probably gonna be 'single' ALL my life." Said Mariah as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Hey, chill." Said Riley wiping Mariah up with a napkin.

"I mean I thought Ray liked you. All night he's been talking about how great and such a good friend you are. I mean sure maybe Ray and you weren't meant to be but believe me maybe you're knight-in-shinning-armor just might be behind you." Riley said trying to cheer Mariah up. Mariah smiled and looked behind her. There she saw Kai dancing with 'his partner.' Mariah smiled.

"You think?' she whispered to Riley. "Positive. He's been glaring at Enrique all night. And the way he looks at you makes it so obvious." She said smiling. "Thanks" Mariah said brightening up. Mariah stuck out her hand for Riley to shake it. "Friends?" she asked. "Best friends." Riley answered smiling while shaking Mariah's hands. Ray came up behind them.

"Hey, you guys." He said. "Hey." They both answered. "So shall we go?" Ray asked Riley, holding his hand out. "Why of course." Riley teased taking his hand. She smiled and winked at Mariah. As they were starting to walk away, Mariah stood up and whispered something at Ray. "Awesome choice, Ray." She said smiling warmly. "I'm sure yours will be just as good." He said grinning and walking towards the dance floor. Mariah watched the happy couple walking together. 'I hope so Ray… I hope so.' She thought.

She glanced at Kai and caught him staring at her. They smiled at each other but Enrique asking Mariah to come with him and order desert broke the moment. Kai glared at Enrique and wanted to strangle him right there, right then. But held it back.

"LADIES AND GENTLE MEN IN EXACTLY 1 MINUTE IT"S GOING TO BE CHRISTMAS!!!!!!! LET'S START OUR COUNTDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Announced the host. Everyone started to chant. " 5….4...3…2…1" "MERRY CHIRSTMAS!!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted. Suddenly the lights turned off. Every couple started to kiss, in the dark. There was a giggling a noise from behind where Mariah and Enrique were standing. The light turned on. Some people turned around to see where the loud giggling was coming from. There was a whole crowd of girls, surrounding someone.

"HA!!! Looks like some lucky guy is getting kissed by half of the girls over here." Said Enrique laughing. "He must really be handsome, if all these girls wanted to kiss him THIS BAD." Mariah said. "WHAT??" Enrique questioned. "What? He probably, is good looking." Said Mariah, not noticing Enrique's disappointed face. Suddenly the crowd of girls vanished one by one. Soon enough, there reveled the person getting kissed by soooo many girls. It was… 'KAI!!!' Mariah thought. She annoyed, and angry was right behind it. There was Kai, in the middle of all these girls. _His face…_

It was covered ALL in lipstick. 'Looks, like the girls kissed him, almost every part of his face.' Mariah thought, a smile suddenly appeared on her face, as an idea to get revenge popped up on her head. Not thinking it thorough. Mariah suddenly kissed Enrique. Right on the lips. In front of EVERYONE!!!! It all happened so fast.

Mariah was jealous, she kissed Enrique, while everyone gapping at them, and Kai's jaw opened wide. And I mean WIDE!!! After the kiss, Mariah gained air and looked at Enrique whose jaw was WIDE and his eyes were all most as big as saucers.

"….Mariah….." Enrique started but couldn't find the exact words. "I'll explain it later." Mariah whispered, winking. Enrique nodded. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Kai smirked. 'Nice try, Mariah.' He thought. But he really didn't want to make it worse, so he wanted to be the one to surrender. 'Weird.' He thought, since he had never been the one to surrender, but oh well. 'I guess everything is fair in love and war.' He thought.

'And this is, WAR!!' Kai headed towards Mariah and Enrique's direction, but not before taking a rose from one of the vase. Mariah beamed as Kai came towards her, but tried to cover it by putting a scowl on her face. "For you." Kai simply said, smiling, as he handed her the rose. Enrique raised an eyebrow, while Mariah took the rose. 'DUDE, since when does Kai wants to impress girls.' He thought.

"For you." Mariah mimicked, but instead gave the rose to Enrique, for she was STILL angry. "But Mariah you know-." Enrique started but got cut off when Mariah handed him the rose, and he started to sneeze. "Achoo, achooo, achooooooooooooo." Enrique sneezed. Desperate Enrique threw the rose away for him, to stop sneezing. "…-Allergic to roses." He finished sweat dropping.

The rose landed on Ray's shoulder, who was dancing with Riley in a corner. "Um…. For you??" Ray said, or more like asked surprised, giving Riley the rose. Riley smiled a warm smile.

Kai took Mariah's hand and tried to kiss it, but she moved it away, still glaring at him. "Oh no, you don't." She murmured, so only she and Kai could hear. Kai smirked, one of those famous Hiwatri smirks. "Would you like to kiss me?" Kai said pointing to his cheek, even surprising himself. Mariah blushed, but recovered soon enough. "And as if there is any room." She said glaring at Kai and looking at his face, which was covered in lipstick. Kai grinned sheepishly. Mariah smirked, which surprised Kai, since it looked so much like his own smirk.

'I must be having bad influence on her.' He thought grinning. "What are YOU grinning at?" asked Enrique suspiciously at Kai's and Mariah's behavior. "Nothing for you're concern ENRIQUE." Kai answered glaring. Kai walked away, leaving a shocked Enrique behind.

Enrique pulled Mariah into a corner. "Mariah, what the heck is going on?" Enrique asked, very angry with his friend. "Well, I guess it's about time I told someone." Mariah said sighing as she told him about this eventful day. She told him in detail about her and Ray's break-up, about Riley, about Kai, Emily, and Emily's look, her and Riley's talk, and about how she feels about Kai. She told him how she feels when he comes close to her. "I swear Enrique, every time he comes near me, I feel like as if my heart skipped a beat. His stupid smirk, it makes me want to slap him, and make my heart melt at the same time." She answered smiling.

"So Enrique do you know why?" she asked with a glint of hope in her eyes as his back was to her. "Mariah I want you to know even though I love you, I want you to be happy. And I'm happy if you are. And well, what I'm about to say is… well..." Enrique said. He sighed. "Mariah Savela, you are in…. love, with no other than Kai Hiwatri." He said as he turned around to face her with a smile. "WHAT??" Mariah asked surprised.

Then she smiled, as she and her friend hugged each other in a friendly way. "I'm so happy for you." He whispered as tears rolled down his eyes to see his love go away with someone else. They both broke apart.

"You should really tell him." Enrique said smiling. "But… what if he doesn't like me back." She asked a shock washing over her face. "Take a chance, risk it. You don't wanna regret this choice all you're life." Mariah smiled, and headed towards Kai, only to find him crowded by gazillions of girls.

'Oh no, not AGAIN.' She thought. Mariah glared at Kai, and saw as he headed for her, but she turned her heels and headed to the bar.

To be continued… 

**Anime4u2 **


	6. Every rose has its thorns

**Do You Love Me? **

**Chapter Five: Every Rose has its thorns. **

Mariah smiled, and headed towards Kai, only to find him crowded by gazillions of girls. 'Oh no, not AGAIN.' She thought. Mariah glared at Kai, and saw as he headed for her, but she turned her heels and headed to the bar. 'Oh, brother. I am in for it.' Thought Kai as he headed for Mariah but she headed for the Bar instead. He sighed.

Kai watched Mariah order her seventh glass of wine. He was sick of it. Maybe, it was time for him to surrender. But then he thought. The great Kai Hiwatri, and surrender in the same sentence. 'NAH!!' he thought. 'Never.' Suddenly the Christmas party host announced something.

"I am very sorry to announce, but our music band that was supposed to perform a little while from now, will not be able to. But have heard from some of our passengers that someone in this ship has an awesome voice. And so ladies and gentlemen please welcome Mariah Savela." Said the cheerful host. Kai choked on his water as soon as he heard that Mariah was singing. And by the looks of Mariah, it looked like she didn't know about this either.

"Man!! I should have brought earplugs." Kai joked. Mariah headed up the stairs, and was now on the stage. Kai winked at her, and she glared back, the look on her face clearly stated the words "DIE KAI" She cleared her throat and said. "This song is for all couples out there, and singles who believe there is someone out their for them."

Meanwhile, four boys were grouped in a corner making up a plan to get the girl, captain position and the money. "Listen we can't let Kai get to Mariah. I mean look at her; she's already looking at him as if he's her life or something. We have to do something." Said Michel sighing. "I got a fantastic idea." Said Kevin smirking. "What is it?" Tala asked with a blank look. "I'll explain it, just get Kai first." The green haired teen said smirking. Tala nodded, and went to get the 20-year-old blader. One person wouldn't know what they were talk about. But you'll see now. It all started after Ray and Mariah's break up.

**Flashback **

After Ray had met Riley and gone, Mariah controlled her tears. 'It's a good thing no one so that. Little did she know that five pairs of eyes had seen the whole thing? "Ohhh looks like the pink haired kitty have been betrayed by her black haired vampire." Said a certain red head as he burst out laughing like a maniac. The certain boy had fiery red hair, and sky blue eyes. He also happened to be a very serious blader, and extremely stubborn. His name happened to be Johnny Macgregor.

"Oh stuff is stuff it Macgregor." Said a tall boy, with pale skin, green evergreen eyes, and red hair but not quite as red as the Johnny. "Honestly Tala. All of us have been fighting for five years who should be our team captain, for this secret team we have created. But the answer is right in front of us" Said a tall boy with brown hair, and an attitude that drove girls away from him. The boy revealed as Tala, had a blank look on his face.

"Let me explain." Said an annoying voice. This certain boy had green hair and mischievous eyes. He was the shortest and the youngest of all. But never let his size, and innocents get in the way, for he was the master of trouble making. His name was Kevin.

"Look two years after The World Tournaments us five created this team. We all happened to be at the same place, and were beyblading to get better. We all took beyblading seriously unlike our teammates. And we all lived for winning. So we created this team, which we called the "**Eliminators**" but we kept our identity a secret. Every time we battled, we wore cloaks up to our heads, so the world wouldn't know it's us. But we have been fighting for five years, for who to be our captain. Even though we won all 154 tournaments we entered, we never had a captain. I mean, we a have a member, and each of us are from a world-class team. I am from the White Tigers, Johnny from the Majestics, Tala from the Demolition Boys, Michel from the Al-Starz, and from the blade breakers we have-." But Kevin was cut of by Tala.

"Can you get to the POINT!" said Tala impatiently. Michel answered him, this time. "Look the answer is simple. All five of us witnessed Ray and Mariah's break up. And so this is it. We are supposed to win Mariah's heart. The first one to make Mariah fall in love with them wins. The first one to make her you're girl friend wins." Said Michel smirking. They all nodded in agreement. "But why not, make it a bet too." Said Tala slyly.

"We each give five hundred bucks, and the captain position to the winner. Agreed?" asked Tala. Four of the member nodded. "So there's our bet and competitions. The first one to make Mariah theirs wins." Said Tala smirking. Four heads nodded, and then they all turned to the fifth member. The blue, and silver haired, mahogany-eyed boy smirked. "So… you're in?" Johnny asked.

"If it's a bet, a competitions, and captain. I am in.," said the blue haired smirking. "Way to go Kai." Said Michel. Kai smirked. 'Yep... This was going to be FUN!!' he thought.

**End Of Flashback **

"What is it?" Kai asked frustrated. He was actually looking forward to watch Mariah sing and make a fool of her self. "Listen Kai, it's obvious that Mariah likes you better than us. So Kevin here came up with a plan." Said Johnny smirking.

"Okay here is the plan. The bet is still on, but you have to get Mariah to fall in love with you and bed her. You know sleep with her, make her lose her 'virginity' (An: Don't worry it's not R-rated for all you kiddies. LOL!! Joking. Still don't worry it's not R-rated.) And if you win you get to be captain, and win the bet, which means $500 from each of us. But if you lose, you profit The Blade Breakers, in this tournament. That way our teams have a better chance, AND you never get to be captain ever again." Said Kevin smirking. "You know monkey boy, that's actually a good one." Commented Johnny. "Would you stop with 'The Monkey Boy', Johnny?" asked the frustrated Michel.

"Okay, does everyone agree?" Tala asked. Four head nodded. Kai smirked. "Sure, he answered." What was there to lose, I mean he couldn't possibly fail. Could he?? The group of five departed. Kai went back near the stage and saw Mariah getting ready for her song. "This is gonna be fun!!' he thought smirking. Mariah gulped. Ohh… did she ever hate her friends for doing this to her. Sure she could sing well, but right now she was getting stage fright. Without second thought she started her song.

**Last night I took a walk in the snow,  
Couples holding hands, places in gold.  
Seems like everyone, but me is in love.  
Santa can you hear me? **

Kai blinked, with a blank look on his face. She sang pretty well. Heck, she sang wonderful. Her sweet innocent voice flooded memories of her in his mind. He remembered the first time he had met her. It was back when he was 14. They were in China for their first tournament. He was trying to challenge lee, but Mariah wanted to take him on instead and when he said 'no' she used her blade to slash the dish into eights. That was when for the first time a girl ever stood up to him. It felt…. Well kind of… special.

**I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss,  
I sent it off, and it just said this,  
I know exactly what I want this year,  
Santa can you hear me? **

The next time he met her, was when her team was in Group B and his was in Group A in the Asian Tournament. And then when she battled Ray at the finals he was sure that she loved him with all her heart. That's why he didn't want Ray to battle Mariah, he was afraid for some odd reason.

**I want my baby, baby;  
I want someone to love me,  
someone to hold.  
Maybe, maybe, **

He just couldn't help it. He was losing it. "Concentrate Kai, the bet, the bet, the bet, the bet, captain, captain, captain, Mariah, Mariah. HOLD IT!! Mariah???' He couldn't do it. For the first time in his life, Kai Hiwatri wanted to give up. That's what love can do to bad boys.

**He'll be all my own,  
and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me?**

**I have been so good this year,  
And I all I want is one thing,  
Tell me my true love is hear  
He's all I want, **

He remembered the third time they met. It was at the World Beyblade Championships. When he had black Dranzer. She was battling and she said to him, "Why are you acting this way Kai, this is so not you." What he would have done to take back what he said to her, now. All he said was "Have you come here to chat or Beyblade." Well that was pretty stupid, since he took her bit beast, and she probably never did forgive him for that. ****

**Just for me,   
Underneath my Christmas tree,  
I'll be waiting here,   
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Christmas Eve,  
I just can't sleep.  
Would I be wrong for taking a peak,  
Cause I heard that you're coming to town,  
Santa can you hear me? **

And the last time he saw her was when she was helping Ray up out of the hospital, his arms on her shoulders for support. That really broke him apart for some reason. He just didn't know why? Why was life always unfair to him?

**I really hope that you're on your way,  
with something special,   
for me in your sleigh,   
Oh please make my wish come true,  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby;  
I want someone to love me,  
someone to hold.  
Maybe, maybe,  
Will be all alone  
under the mistletoe  
Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year **

Mariah was singing. She was nervous all right. What on Earth made her do this stupid thing? Ohh, she was in for it. But she couldn't help it. She was falling in love. But how could she ever forgive the man who took her bit-beast six years ago. Sure he returned it later on, but one part of her mind wanted to fall in love, while the other wanted to forget him.

**And I all I want is one thing,  
Tell me my true love is hear  
He's all I want,  
Just for me,   
Underneath my Christmas tree,  
I'll be waiting here,   
Santa that's my only wish this year **

Kai Hiwatri was the most confusing person Mariah Savela had ever met. Yet every time she looked at him, she wanted to slap him hard for torturing her and at the same time drowns in those beautiful mahogany eyes. She was confused. And to her, it was bad. She hated being confused.

**I hope my letter reaches you in time,  
Bring me love,  
I can call all mine.  
Cause I have been so good, so good this year  
can't be alone under mistletoe,  
He's all I want and a big red bow!  
Santa can you hear me I have been so good this year,  
And I all I want is one thing,  
Tell me my true love is hear!  
He's all I want,  
just for me, **

'He's the enemy Mariah.' She kept reminding. She couldn't fall in love with the enemy. Could she? Nope. A Savela always stuck to the rules. There was no way she could possibly fall in love. Not after what happened with Ray and all. No… she just couldn't.

**Underneath my Christmas tree,  
I'll be waiting here,   
Santa that's my only wish this year! **

She just wished this awful day would end. She had enough of girls following Kai around. And enough of getting mad, jealous, and…. Ohh, she just wanted to go to her cabin and sleep in her nice comfy bed. Yep, it was time to wrap the song up. Oh that's what she did.

**He's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here, Santa that's my only wish this year! Santa that's my only wish this year! **

That's it. She'd done it. She sang, there was no turning back now. Applause reached her ears. It was pretty loud. She quickly glanced at Kai and saw him clapping almost boringly. 'UHG!! That jerk.' She thought. One would think after all this, he would try to be nice. But no… Mr. Sour Pants just had to ruin it for her. The nerve of him. She got off stage and grabbed a whole bottle of Champaign, and headed out of the door towards the door. Unknown to her, a pair of mahogany eyes followed her out of the room and into the deck as well.

Kai reached the dock of the ship and heard a very drunk voice. He looked around and saw Mariah standing on the lifeboat that was usual tied with ropes against the pulley. The lifeboat was pretty delicate and with Mariah jumping and fuming it wiggled loses a little. Then he heard her say, "He thinks he's soooo smart. **_Hiccup_ **His face is full of **_Hiccup_**lipstick, and he says, would you like to **_Hiccup_** kiss me? Who does **_Hiccup_**he think **_Hiccup_** he is?" Mariah hiccupped and talked to herself.

Kai shook his head. Even when she was drunk she looked cute. Her eyes were puffy from being up so late, her lipstick was smeared all over her lips and she hiccupped a lot. "Mariah!" He called and she finally noticed him. He was still at the railing. Staying behind the railing and looking down at her. "What are you doing?" he asked pointing at the boat. "Don't shout at me, from up there. If you're father was man enough, you'll come down here." Kai shook his head in disgust. He jumped on to the lifeboat, his weight made the boat wiggle a little more lose. He took no notice of that however. She stood in front of her on the boat.

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly pointing at the Champaign bottle. "Do you have night-blindness? I'm drinking. What else?" Mariah asked as if it was the easiest thing in the entire world. "In what celebration?" he asked. "What is it to you." She answered glaring. "Why don't you go back and flirt with those stupid girls." She answered. "It's the girls who are after me. What can I do?" he said smirking. Yep, he was hitting a nerve. "Oh really. GIRLS! "Yes." The blue haired man answered with a smirk. "Ever seen you're self in the mirror? You look like a monkey." She said smirking. Kai looked bewildered. He grabbed her bottle and drank a whole lot from it. "WHAT! And what were you doing? Flirting OPENLY with Enrique." He shouted. "Why? Did you feel bad?" Mariah asked innocently but a smirk playing on her lips. "Why should I?" Kai said with a nasty laugh. "Do what you wanna do. It's not any of my business. Go on, do it." He said getting drunk while he drank from the high-powered alcohol.

"What are you doing?" Mariah whined. "Have you got night-blindness? I'm drinking what else?" he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. "If you finish my bottle. I'll finish you." She warned. "FINISHED!!" He said drinking the last drop and throwing it away into the ocean. "YOU!!" Mariah screamed. "Wooh." Kai said as Mariah jumped on him and they both fell lying on to the boat, and fell fast asleep. Little did they know, that when Mariah had jumped on Kai the weight of them pulled the rope free from the pulley and the boat dropped on to the ocean and sailed away on the other direction. They were sailing. Far away… from everyone else. Wait a moment that meant THAT THEY WERE GONNA BE STRANDED!!!! Boy, they were in for it.****

**- Anime4u2 **

**- To be continued….**


	7. Stranded

**Do you love me?**

**Chapter Six: Stranded!**

The bright sunlight poured on to the two sleeping figured on the lifeboat, which was stranded in the middle of the ocean. The deep waters surrounded the_couple's_boat as they slept in deep slumber. Suddenly Mariah's bright yellow cat-like eyes flashed open. She smelled the fresh air all around her as she took in the place that surrounded her. Three thing… air… sky… water… _oh no…_Memories of the previous night flashbacked into her memory as she remembered Ray and her break-up, her and Riley's truce, Kai comforting her, Enrique telling her that she had fallen for none other than Kai Hiwatri, her getting jealous of all the girls around Kai, her getting drunk, him coming after her, him getting drunk, and the rope ripping apart form the ship and floating away just as her and Kai fell asleep._Oh no…_

Usually among her family and friends she was known as the sensible one. Always thinking things through before making a rough decision. But not this time, she blurted out the first thing that came onto her mind, which was a horrifying scream. "AHHHH!!!!" Her scream echoed all around them, the peaceful quite bliss of the peace water and light breeze was awakening by her horrifying scream. Kai woke up in a bolt and started at her for a moment and suddenly as if he had finally noticed that they weren't in a bedroom like normal people, he took in the sight.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Boy, Mariah Savela age 18, (soon to be 19) of all her six years of knowing Kai Hiwatri she had never _ever _seen him panic let alone scream. To him screaming and showing emotions were for _pathetic weaklings._And here he was now, right in front of her, screaming as if it was the end of the world. Mariah being the quick thinker she was took this as an advantage. This was the perfect way to get back at him for what he had done to her last night, with all those _stupid _girls... uhgs!! She would act all clueless, dumb and innocent, if there is one thing she knew for sure about Kai Hiwatri was that he _hated _girls like that and couldn't control his anger in front of them. Yes, it was the perfect revenge plan, him breaking down into his emotions in front of her. Yep, this was a war all right and there was _no _way she'll let _Kai Hiwatri _win the last round.

Mariah blinked innocently at Kai as her innocent look soon turned into a knowingly smirk as she informed him, "You screamed!!" Her eyes her filled with amusement as Kai grumbled and shot back, "Did not." Once again that smirk formed onto Mariah's face, "Yes you did!!" Kai's once mahogany eyes shot into a different color, bright blood red as if he was tempted to kill the person right in front of him… in other words..._Mariah._

"SO!?!" He barked as Mariah jumped in surprise at the rise of his voice, knowing when to shut up when she should she quickly shut her mouth and stayed quiet and took in the blissful scenario in front of her. They both still on the lifeboat that they both had stumbled onto last night drunk and now deep clear ocean blue water surrounded them. There was neither land nor shore in sight, just them, the boat, the light wind breeze, and the cloudless sky upon them. Clearly they had drifter way form the ship, and probably miles and miles away by now since they had been floating all night! "Wow… it's beautiful…" Mariah whispered in awe of the beautiful piece of nature around them.

Kai glared at her once more, "God… the ship...shit...where's the god danm ship!!" Mariah rolled her eyes towards the arrogant blue-haired blader in front of her. "Do you have day blindness too?" She snapped as if he was disturbing an important session of nature watching. "It's gone…" She finished off dreamily as the beauty of the nature piece that was set before her eyes once again took her away. "What... gone… it left without us…" Kai stammered speechlessly. "Yes…" Mariah answered dreamily as she looked around, not that there was much to look at. She had read stuff like this on those cheesy romance novels Lee always caught her sneaking in during practice, but never had it occurred to her that this might happen to _her_ and _Kai…_

Kai faced her and practically barked again, "This is all YOUR fault, if you hadn't gotten drunk you wouldn't have lost whatever was left of you're brain, then you wouldn't have found this stupid boat and _we _wouldn't be in this mess!" He roared still glaring at her. Any other girl might have let this pass but not Mariah, oh no, she always fought and argued until the end for what ever she had to say, and Kai was no different. "HEY! Hold your horses!! Flashback _darling! _If _you _hadn't flirted with those _stupid_ girls, then I wouldn't have gotten drunk and lost my mind, and then we wouldn't be in this mess!!" She snapped at Kai as he continued to glare at her.

"Looks like you're still drunk form last night you're still babbling nonsense! I mean are in total deep shit over here!!" He started out all angry and calmed down half way. Mariah took this opportunity once again to play it dumb, another chance to get back to Kai for what he did. God...when did she become so evil? She looked at Kai innocently and answered in the dreamiest voice she could muster up at that moment, "Shit? Where? The blue sky above us, the fresh air around us, and the deep ocean blue water beneath us... it's _so _romantic." She said in a teasing voice, is if it were a clue he was supposed to pick up and notice that she was only trying to get on his nerves. Kai unfortunately totally missed the point and once again took her seriously. "Romantic!? WHAT? Right… when you get thirsty then drink you're salty deep ocean blue water, and when you get hungry then eat you're fresh breeze air, and when you get cold at night you can ask you're friend the_sky_to bring the sun out early." He shouted as Mariah winced at the volume of his voice, but decided to take his anger as an advantage to get on his nerves once again and answered once again in that ever so dreamy voice that Kai hated so much.

"Why are you screaming? What'll people say?" She asked dreamily, looking at him innocently. "They'll say that you've gone insane, anyways who'll hear us no one is here, we're stranded remember!?" He roared still frustration and anger. Mariah secretly smiled at his frustration and teased back, "I'll listen, you can talk all you want, and I'll listen." Kai looked at her in disbelieve and horror mixed. 'Oh god... how could I ever have thought that I could actually _like _this girl? She's horrible!' He thought in his mind. "Just shut up and let me think of a way out of this mess." He finally replied calmly, he had been in roar all day, it wasn't as if he was worried about them being lost, it's just that what will happen to his reputation when people find out that he was lost in the ocean with a pink-haired weirdo along with him, just because they got _drunk! _God… he hated her!

Mariah looking at Kai's calmness all of sudden decided that she wasn't going to let him off this easy so she decided to make his life a living hell... for now at least. "Can I make a suggestion?" She asked once again innocently as if this whole mess was actually an educational field trip. Kai not wanting t make another scene nodded unwillingly. "Let's play hide and go seek?" She suggested as if they where two five-year olds in the sand box. Kai looked at her in disbelieve as if this time for real she had lost her mind. "SHUT UP!!" That was all that roared throughout the calm sea oceans, disturbing the quite peace of the seagulls around them.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"We've looked everywhere but there is no sign of Kai or Mariah and where is a life boat missing!" Tyson informed Lee as he had just rushed form the other side of the ship with his part of the search team after him. They had all divided into two search teams and decided to look for Kai and Mariah while Lee had stood in the middle of the dock and waited for both teams to come back with results, hoping to find out where Mariah and Kai were. "Ty, Lee!! Look at this!" Max answered as him and his search party came right behind him. He was holding what looked like a piece of glass coming from a bottle. "Chief found this near the life boats and it looks like as if it came form a beer bottle, we couldn't find the rest of the bottle, probably in the ocean or something, but Chief analyzed it and Dizzy checked for handprints and it has Mariah and Kai's handprints on it!" Max said all in one breath and waited for the others reaction.

But it was Emily, who stood behind Tyson being in his search-party team and all, who answered first. "Oh no…" She whimpered as her eyes got wide and in pure shock. "You don't think they are… oh no… they are aren't they? They're stranded in the ocean…" Lee nodded sadly at the broken down girl now in front of him. "Are we ever going to find them?" Emily asked between sobs as Max took her towards her room so she'd calm down. "I hope so Emily, I hope so…" Lee whispered with a sign but then remembered his responsibility and got into the mode.

"Well since I am Mariah's only guardian we don't need to wry about informing someone else about her missing, how ever we have to inform Kai's grandfather." Lee reported to the group of people in front of him, which contained, The Blade Breakers, The Majestics, The Al-Starz and the Demolition-Boys. True that after their first year of The World Beyblade Tournament, the police arrested Boris and most of the members of Biovolt, but Kai' grandfather was forgiven. And he turned to the good side, forgetting all about conquering the world, and now instead he was running the most successful Beyblade Company in the world. He was the 5th richest person in the world, which is a lot compared that his empire was in billions. Of course after him Kai would take over the empire. But along with the rest of the world, it seemed that Kai never did forgive his grandfather. The only man that ever raised him and taught him and the only man that he ever respected and loved, was the man that he now despised the most.

"But Lee, you know how Kai is about informing his grandfather anything about him, he'd---" Chief started but was cut off by Lee, "I don't care what Kai thinks, this is freaking' serious. I want you to inform his grandfather, that Kai Hiwatri is indeed missing, and I know that he might even scream at you but he needs to be known that his only family member alive, and the heir to his empire is missing…"

****

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Wow… its SOO pretty… this is soo beautiful!!" Mariah gasped as she saw the small rocky hill on the water. Occasionally there would be small rocky mountains floating on the water that had come form the underwater volcano eruptions and would soon turn into island in a couple of hundreds of years. And she couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful nature pieces in front of here. Even though it was December it was pretty clear that the time that they were sailing apart form the ship was when the ship was traveling past a warm country, because the air wasn't freezing, it was a light breeze and the water wasn't frozen, it was warm, not too cold and nor too hot.

Kai ignored Mariah for what seemed as if the 50th time. 'God... I've been paddling this stupid boat for hours probably by now and still no island! God…' Kai thought, but he suddenly heard Mariah gasp. (Once again) "Oh... look!! An island!!" Mariah once again gasped and her face took over that dreamy expression she always had, which Kai hated with ever so much passion. Kai looked ahead to where Mariah was pointing, and right there ahead of him was what definitely looked like a stranded island. He rowed the oars silently ignoring Mariah's chants of "Row, row, row you're boat gently down the ocean. Merrily, merrily, merrily…." God... she never shuts up! She's like a parrot for god's sake!' He thought bitterly as he got off the boat and so did Mariah and stated to push the boat towards the shore. "If you don't shut up I'll knock the wind out of you." Kai threatened hoping that this would shut her up, not that he would ever even touch a girl let alone hit her. Mariah smiled knowing that all those hours of non-stop talking got to him and decided to continue her little game. "Knock the wind? Wow… how romantic… of course depends on how you knock the wind out of me… I mean I'd be more than happy if it includes a certain pair of lips on top of mine…" She said smiling mischievously at Kai as he turned around and glared at her and whispered, "Just shut up and leave me alone!" Mariah sensing danger left him alone and wandered off.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Mariah was there but she wasn't. He looked around. And there she was already on the shore of the island skipping her way on it as if it were all just a picnic. She was skipping around happily and humming. Kai looked at the pink-haired girl ahead of him, and was unaware that he had let go of the boat. "God… she's lost it." He whispered to himself and returned back to pushing the boat to shore when he realized that there was no boat!! He looked behind him to find the boat floating away but it was a good distance away from him and already into the deep part of the ocean. 'Shit…' He cursed silently as he grumpily waked towards the shore where Mariah was waiting for him with her hands on her hips. She still had her simple pink skirt on and white tank top with the fish-netted over coat on top with the end of it tied together on.

"Wow… perfect… this is SOO perfect!!" Mariah gasped just as Kai came from behind her. She pointed to the small island around them. It basically had the ocean on the front and the shore covered with the regular sand and behind them was a small mountain like overlooking the ocean and behind the mountain was a huge forest. Mariah once again continued with her dreamy mood and said, "Isn't it like a fairytale? Me and you… you and me… lost and stranded in an deserted island with nothing but a forest full of disgusting tree-picking fruits and no one for company but each other… wow how romantic! And then we'll fall in love and live happily ever after!!" She said in her dreamy voice and looked over at Kai, but some how Kai looked ever uneasy, fiddling with his feet and looking at the ground.

"Um... take you're skirt off!" He said suddenly looking at her. "WHAT!?!" Mariah barked suddenly her old self coming back and the dreamy act that she made up to annoy Kai fading away. Kai gulped as Mariah continued to shout, "You moron you took that seriously too!!! I was just kidding!!! Why on earth would _I _be interested in _you! _I was just getting revenge on you!" She continued shouting throwing insults at him every now and then. Kai's eyes narrowed as he realized that all this time Ms. Big Mouth was playing with, well he'll get her. There was no way, he'll let her win the last battle, but for now down to business.

"Would you _shut up _for a moment so I can explain?" He snapped. "And as for why would you be interested in me, well you're not that pretty either, so don't think too much of you're self by thinking that _I'd _be interested in _you!_" He continued glaring at her and smirking silently by seeing Mariah's shocked face as he dissed her. "I need that god danm shitty pink skirt, so we can make a flag, and seeing the foggy weather starting to form on this island it clearly means we can't use my shirt 'cuz it's white and I'd camouflage and we can't use you're over coat because it's white too and the only thing that we're wearing that is not white is you're stupid skirt. And if you make a flag then maybe if they send a search party they'll see it and maybe they can come and I wouldn't have to live in this stupid island with you cuz I think I'm going insane along with you too!!" He snapped as he saw that annoying girl smile.

Mariah smiled to herself, she knew that Kai wouldn't try anything but she couldn't help herself from screaming. "Fine I guess you can have it, since I am wearing shorts underneath." She found herself saying, "But you have to catch me first…" She started a smile forming onto her lips as she started to run and saw Kai shake his head in frustration and give a sigh and start running after her.

Mariah was pretty fast, but Kai was even faster and almost in no time he caught up with her, but Mariah accidentally tripped on one of the rocks on the sand on her way and lay flat on her back just as Kai tripped over her and landed almost op top of her. If it weren't for his fast reflexes he's land flat on top of her, but he was indeed on top of her but space was between them because Kai's hands were stretched on the ground beside Mariah, holding him up, so he wouldn't crush down on her. For a minute their eyes locker together, mahogany crushed with cat-like yellow.

Suddenly Kai bolted up just as Mariah shot up after him, a small blush running on her cheeks. Mariah slowly cleared out her skirt pockets and took out the contents that were in it… a strawberry flavor lip-gloss and a nail file. She held the two items and took off her skirt. Kai cleared his throat just as Mariah handed him her pink knee length skirt. Kai looked at Mariah and noticed that now she was wearing short white shorts, right underneath her skirt. Kai turned away and picked up the long tree branch, which was lying on the ground and put the pink skirt on top of the branch tying it on the branch. Then he went up and stabbed the branch onto the ground holding it steady. He looked behind and saw Mariah coming towards him just he headed towards the forest. "Where are you going?" She called out as he ran towards the forest. He came to a halt as he heard her voice. He rolled his eyes, "To McDonalds to order a hamburger. Would like something?" He answered her sarcastically, so it was obvious to Mariah that he was going into the forest to try to go and collect some fruits or anything eatable so they can survive.

Mariah smiled at his sarcasm and joked right back, "Yes a cheeseburger please." And after stating her order she huffed off in the other direction. Kai rolled his eyes once again as he headed towards the forest.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

****

Kai jumped off another branch as he gathered all the fruits he collected in one hand. It looked right about enough to last them a day or two. He carried the fruit back to the place where he had left Mariah hoping that her being the morn she was hadn't done something insane by now. He started walking towards the shore when he heard a ruffling noise form above. He looked above and saw a helicopter. It clearly seemed that the others had discovered that they were missing. He tried to call out but realized that the helicopter was flying way too high to be able to hear him and there was no way he was willing to take a chance and make fool of himself.

Suddenly the helicopter flew away past the forest as if it wasn't able to fins anything or anyone for that matter. But suddenly an idea came upon Kai's mind. 'The flag he thought…' He thought and ran out of the forest and into the shore where he left the flag, but there was none!! God... he knew it! It was too good to be true... he'd have to be stuck in this stupid island longer than he thought and it was that annoying pink-haired girls' fault!! _Mariah! _God!! Did he ever hate her!

"KAI!! Over here!!" A voice called and Kai looked into the direction of the voice. Kai looked over at Mariah who was sitting on the small mountain-like hill and she had the flag with her!! The nerve of that woman! Mariah held the flag right above the water; it looked as if she were trying to fish with the flag! '_Women…_' Kai thought bitterly as he made his way up the hill and right beside Mariah.

Kai reached where Mariah was perched up on a rock on the hill with the flag towards the ocean. "What the hell are you doing?" Mariah smiled warmly, she knew it was mean to frustrate him but she couldn't help it she liked annoying him. He was cute when he was angry. "Catching us dinner." She said to Kai pointing at the flag and the water. Kai nodded his head in disbelief. "You moron!! God... this is the ocean!! There is NO fish!! And I can't believe you!! There was a friggin' helicopter here, and he'd probably have seen the flag and we'd we saved!! But no!! Ms. Big Mouth and even more Bigger Actions just had to ruin it by catching us dinner, where no fish exists!! Are you by any chance related to Tyson!?!" He barked all the anger coming out of him, his usual colorless and emotionless face now covered with hatred, frustration and anger.

Mariah narrowed her eyes at Kai's sudden burst out. She hated being yelled at! God… Tyson was right; Mr. Sour-Pants couldn't take a joke! Her being the back talker and not being silent letting the other win; spoke up faster than him as she snapped back, "Well, Mr. I'm-so-great-I-can-do-anything-possible why don't_you_get us something to eat?" Kai's eyes once again grew red in the anger, the usual mahogany washed out by bright boiling red. "You idiot! I told you I'm going to go to the forest to get us food!! What did you think I went in there for?" He roared pointing to the pile of fruits and berries that he had laid lying on the land sand shore. Mariah glared back evenly, sure she had known that we went to gather food and the only reason she did this was to annoy him but she couldn't let him know that, plus how dare he scream at her! Boy, he asked for it! "How was _I _supposed to know you went to get food? You said you went to McDonalds, so obviously you were joking, not that it is possible." She added and smiled secretly seeing his angry face. "So I thought you went to do "private" business." She finished off lamely; she new it was lame but she couldn't think fast, going to the 'washroom' was the only excuse she could come up with at that moment.

Kai glared at her as if he knew that she was lying. He grabbed the flag back form her just as she tried to grab it back but unfortunately her foot missed and slipped onto the rock she was sitting on. Kai tried to grab her but she slipped away into the ocean. She fell into the ocean and for one-second Kai's heart stopped to beat… 'Oh no… please be alive…' He found himself thinking as he looked out into the ocean. He saw a glimpse of pink hair and heard Mariah yelling, "Help!! I'm drowning!! I can't swim!!" She yelled out for help. Kai's eyes got wide… Oh shit what was he going to do? The water looked pretty deep but it was a tough choice... a part of his brain said to leave the annoying prat alone while the other said to go after her. But he couldn't... he didn't know how to swim. Yes, him Kai Hiwatri... Captain of the blade breakers didn't know how to swim. That's why his bit-beast's element was fire, that's why on the first World Beyblade Tournament, when he had Battled Spencer from the Demolition Boys against his whale bit beast Seaborg, he had lost. Because a bit beast could read it's master's mind and Dranzer had seen Kai's fear of the water and they had lost. It was a whole different long story on why he was afraid of the water, but every one had fears, deep dark fears, and his was… water.

Then without thinking Kai jumped into the ocean and tried to swim towards her… only he couldn't. Mariah's eyes got wide as she made out the figure in front of her… Kai. 'Oh no....' She thought. 'He can't swim…' She never knew that he couldn't, she always thought that the unstoppable Kai did everything, he pretty much did everything perfect, so why not the water? Then as if a sharp pain hit her on the head she remembered… Kai losing against Spencer and Seaborg in the first Beyblade Tournament. No wonder Kai never won, his bit beast probably read the fear in his mind and that's why they lost. She couldn't help but feel really awful, since she did know how to swim but she was just playing around to see if Kai really did care for her, how was she supposed to know that he didn't know how to swim! She headed towards Kai and swam towards the shore with him. With all the strength that she could muster up, she dragged him on to the shore and laid him on the sand.

She opened his mouth and the water came shot out his mouth barely missing her, she took his hand and felt his pulse. _Oh no… it was very low… chances of him… dying…_

**Anime4u2**

**To be continued…**

**Author's BIG fat note:**

**Hey!! You guys!! I'm SOOO sorry I didn't continue this for like a year, but now that my interest is back I promise to continue it fully!! I am SOOO sorry you guys... lolz... I know a cliffe. But if I get a lotta reviews I'll let you guys know what happens next… grins that was freaking 7 pages long!! I demand reviews people!!! Lolz... anyways... thanks SOOO much for bearing with me all this long time… and I promise to continue with this… now that I gotts a good plot-line. And in the story if you guys are imagining what they look like then the Blade Breakers, White Tigers and all the other 1st season characters look what they looked like in the first season except a bit older (obviously) cuz I liked the way they looked in the first season better and all the characters in the second season like the****Psykicks and The Saint Shields and so on they look how they look in the second season cuz they weren't in the first season.****And one more thing…**

**POLL:**

**The Saint Shields and the****Psykicks and all the other Second Season characters are coming soon, cuz since I wrote this story before the second season aired, so yea anyways, I was wondering that I'm gonna bring in Salima and Mariam in soon so…**

**1)****Who should I pair with Mariam?**

**2) ****Who should I hair with Salima?******

**3) ****Should Emily and Max still be together?******

**4) ****Should I break Riley and Ray up, and if so then who is going to end up with Ray?******

**5) ****Hillary is soon going to be coming in this story as well, should I put it TysonHillay? Cuz that's what I was thinking.******

**Review and tell me!!!******


End file.
